In any ESD protection design the normal operating voltage and triggering voltage of the ESD device are important considerations. Thick oxide modules are commonly rated at 2.5V, however it is not unusual to find circuit applications where there is need for 3.3V operating voltage. One approach to address the higher operating voltage is to include drain extensions. For example in the LVTSCR shown in FIG. 1 the drain extension is formed by providing a non self-aligned drain extension in the form of a deep implant n-well 100. The ESD protection device is implemented as a Silicon Controlled Rectifier (SCR) by adding a p+ diffusion 102 into the n-well 100 to act as a p-emitter for the SCR. The SCR is a snapback device, which has the advantage of being able to handle high ESD currents, however it requires a high triggering voltage in order to go into snapback mode. The presence of a MOSFET gate 104 lowers the triggering voltage somewhat to define the SCR as a low voltage triggered SCR (LVTSCR). The SCR device with its drain extension 100 has the advantage of meeting the 3.3 V operating voltage requirement but notwithstanding the lower triggering voltage of the LVTSCR, this triggering voltage nevertheless is still in excess of 10V. Since the triggering voltage is significantly above the normal operating voltage of 3.3V, the delay in responding to the onset of an ESD event makes the device vulnerable to permitting sneak current paths for the ESD current into the protected circuitry.